


Your Loss and Your Sorrow

by GotTheSilver



Category: Gone Girl (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: post movie fallout as seen through Margo's eyes.*Go has to admit that she has no idea who the fuck her brother is any more.There’s a madness between Nick and Amy, a fucked up bond that was forged in manipulation, in the way they’d play games designed to hurt each other in the deepest of ways and keep coming back for more. Go doesn’t get it. She’s never understood it, and now that she knows all the fucked up details, she doesn’t want to understand it.
Relationships: Amy Elliott Dunne & Margo Dunne, Margo Dunne & Nick Dunne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Your Loss and Your Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derwent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derwent/gifts).



Go watches Amy’s stomach get bigger as Go’s nephew grows inside her, taking root and ensuring that Nick’s tied to the both of them for the rest of his life. Because, whatever mistakes her brother has made, he’s not going to be the guy walking out on his kid.

But the thing is, there’s a point where Go has to admit that part of Nick wants to stay with Amy, that somehow his entire sense of self is now tied up in Amy, in how she sees him. In what she does to him. In how she’s managed to worm her way into every part of him in a way even Go didn’t see coming.

Go has to admit that she has no idea who the fuck her brother is any more.

There’s a madness between Nick and Amy, a fucked up bond that was forged in manipulation, in the way they’d play games designed to hurt each other in the deepest of ways and keep coming back for more. Go doesn’t get it. She’s never understood it, and now that she knows all the fucked up details, she doesn’t want to understand it.

The transition is almost impressive, they’ve gone from the quintessential hip NYC couple to middle America’s sweethearts in the blink of an eye. Between Nick pleading for forgiveness and Amy playing the wronged woman being so gracious to forgive her philandering husband, the public laps it up and practically builds their new image for them.

And the baby, the fucking baby. Nick didn’t fuck Amy, but he may as well have. Sticking his dick in her one more time to truly seal his fate. To carry on the madness that has become his everyday life.

A decade ago, Go would’ve wondered if there was a way to save him, a way to get her brother out of this mess, but now Go watches the way they interact and she knows. She _knows_ that there’s no way. No fucking way.

It’s in the way his hands still linger on Amy when he helps her sit down, bump protruding and shrouded in the most fashionable maternity wear. It’s in the way Go’s run into him at the store after The Bar’s closed and he’s picking up whatever Amy’s been craving while he avoids Go’s eyes.

She loves her brother. But, God, she hates who he is.

And yet she can’t cut him off.

Maybe that’s her own madness, being unable to step away from the fucked up family show that is the life of Nick and Amy Elliott Dunne.

*

The day her nephew gets born, it’s raining. Storming, actually, and Go barely makes it to the hospital after she gets the call. She sits next to Amy’s parents and tries to resist the urge to make jokes about whether their daughter will also raise a little sociopath like they did.

Amy’s parents are like a study in the American Middle Class and Go watches them as much as she’s been watching Amy this last year. They’re sitting together, holding hands, with her mom occasionally checking her make up, and Go wonders what they’re thinking. If they’re as worried as she is about what the fuck Amy is going to be like as a mother. Their determination to portray the perfect family helped turn their daughter into a killer, Go really hopes they don’t give Amy parenting advice.

Later, Nick will tell her that Amy didn’t scream during childbirth. He’ll tell her with a haunted look on his face like he’s only just realising what he’s getting himself into. Go finds it hard to sympathise with him.

But, right now, there’s this tiny little innocent human in Go’s arms and she’s only just holding back tears at the thought of the family this kid has been born into. “Good luck,” she whispers. “Sure as hell hope you survive your genetics.”

*

Six months in, Nick comes to The Bar and asks for a whiskey. Go pours it for him, like she used to, and watches him while he stares at it. Seems like it takes forever for him to pick it up, and when he does, he only sips at it before putting it down with a sigh.

“Did I make the wrong choice?”

Go wipes down the mess Gary from the hardware store made before stumbling home to his wife, and ignores the question.

“Go?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth.”

“You don’t want that,” she says, throwing the cloth into the sink. “I told you what I thought when it happened.”

“He’s my son, Go.”

Go rests her hands on the edge of the bar and hangs her head. “You have no goddamn idea how tired I am of hearing that.”

“You think I’m a bad parent,” Nick says, picking up the glass and downing it. “That I’m raising a child with a killer and I’m a bad parent because of it.”

“The self pity is really a good look on you as a dad, just so you know.”

“Give me a break, Go, it’s not like—”

“What?” Go interrupts. “Not like you fucked her? Not like you want to stay with her? Because if you can look me in the eye and say you haven’t fucked her since she’s been back, I’ll sign over The Bar to you.”

“She’s my wife.”

“And you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Go—”

“Nick, I—” Go breaks off and swallows a scream. “You got yourself into this. I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Nick pushes the empty glass across the table and sighs. “Just fill this up.”

*

Go knows that one day her nephew is going to be old enough to ask about the time dad was accused of killing mom, and Go has no idea what the fuck she’s going to say.

But part of her is looking forward to Nick and Amy trying to deal with it.

And maybe, one day, when he’s old enough, she’ll tell him the real story. Maybe.


End file.
